Priests
Priests are the propaganda front-line men for some types of Christianity especially the Roman Catholic Church. Some denominations allow women priests but currently Roman Catholic priests are all men. Roman Catholic Priests are supposed to stay Celibate and sexually frustrated. They aren’t allowed to marry or raise a family. Roman Catholic Priests don’t get enough salary to raise a family. They work for low pay while the Roman Catholic Church gets rich and stays rich and The Vatican is sometimes corrupt. Most Roman Catholic Priests manage and are celibate at least part of the time. Sometimes they are tempted. They Masturbate or do something with a woman. Afterwards they go to confession, carry out a penance and continue as priests. Most Roman Catholic Priests are straight, ie attracted to adult women and very frustrated. Many are gay and deeply uncomfortable about their sexuality. What lies behind religious homophobia A few are into other types of sex and some are paedophiles. An ice cream company featured two gay priests to kiss in an advertisement and got into trouble, it's worth following the links for the picture see *Gay priest ice cream ad banned for ‘mocking Catholics’ *Gay Priest Ice Cream Ad Banned in the UK At least the ad showed two adult priests willingly getting together. If the company really wanted to cause offense they could have shown a priest forcing sex onto a boy. Priestly paedophiles They like to rape and fondle little boys all over the world. Priest in rape case accused of molesting disabled neighbor The Church thinks it’s convenient if the paedophiles carry on working as priests for low pay. All too often the Roman Catholic Church has been covering up what they did to children, boys or girls. If there was too much of a scandal the Roman Catholic Church moved them on to a different parish where parents didn’t know they had to protect their children from that dirty priest. The Roman Catholic Church says it has reformed. We hope that‘s true but we’re not sure. See Priest Child Molestation Scandal. Predatory gay priests Lanarkshire priest, Fr Matthew Despard, "revealed" that there is a “gay mafia”, in the Roman Catholic Church, and there is also sexual bullying, there are openly gay relations. Cardinal O’Brien scandal: No to new Scots bishops According to Despard Student priests and junior priests are the targets of homosexual advances and those who refuse suffer psychological harassment. Some students left Seminaries without completing their studies because of pressure, others who complained were forced to leave by superiors. Seminaries are cut off from the outside world and "become a law unto themselves. The Church in Scotland where Despard studies lied repeatedly to the public denying allegations that were true. Catholic Church in Scotland has covered up culture of sexual bullying among priests, claims serving Father Keith O'Brien is only part of the problem. Priest who went public on sexual bullying at Bearsden seminary wins support A senior has summoned Fr Despard to a private meeting, to explain what he did, Despard expects some punishment but fears he may be forced to leave the priesthood. Priest who claimed Catholic Church covered up gay sexual bullying fears he made be stripped of priesthood Priest who claimed Catholic Church in Scotland has covered up gay sexual bullying fears he made be stripped of priesthood Roman Catholics have been asked to lobby the Apostolic Nuncio and ask that Fr Matthew Despard should be allowed to remain a priest. Fr. Matthew Despard: A courageous priest speaks out on a 40 year old crisis Did Pope Francis show Matthew Despard the love he so often proclaims? In November 2013 Matthew Despard was suspended from his parish. Gay clergy book row priest Father Matthew Despard suspended 1300 parishioners and others signed a petition asking for Matthew Despard to be returned to the parish but this hasn't happened, 1300-strong petition fights for suspended priest Matthew Despard was even locked out of his home. 'Sickened' Priest who claimed the Catholic Church in Scotland was dominated by a 'powerful gay mafia' locked out of home by Church after going on holiday The Church removed his name from records and sued him for money he probably can't afford to pay. Father Matthew Despard: Anger as priest is left out of an official directory listing for John Ogilvie Church References External links *Priest Priest from Atheism Wiki Category:Religion